overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LordNoodleXIV
Introduction LordNoodleXIV is the Great Grand son of Lord Noodle XIII. Lord Noodle XIII was a player and LordNoodleXIV has inherited his divine blood. However this was not enough for Lord Noodle XIV. He would not be satisfied with simply being powerful. Thoughout his entire life Lord Noodle constantly pushed himself to become stronger. This drive and desire for power eventually led him to becoming even more powerful than his Grand Father, a feat that was currently unheard of. Personality LordNoodleXIV is a farsome warrior with a heart of Gold. He is very good nature and hates to see people suffer. He also has a strong sense of justice and will not sit around while the weak are being abused. At the same time however LordNoodle does not see himself as humanities savior. He prioritize himself and his love ones over others. However when true evil, not petty politics, shows its head Lord Noodle never backs down form a fight. Lord Nooodle is a Blood Knight. He has a strong lust for battle and a powerful desire to do combat. This desire is the result of his life long goal to surpass his Great Grandfather, a feat he unknowingly did at level 75. Classes * Racial Classes (Level: NONE) ** NONE * Job Classes (Level: 8'0') ** Monk '(''Level: '''15) *** Ki Master Physcial (Level: 15) **** Ki Master Spiritual ' (''Level: 1'''5) ***** Single Blow '(''Level: '''5) ** Martial Lord '(''Level: '''10) *** Striker '(''Level: '''5) *'Blood Knight '(Level: 15) Abilities and Powers Skills 'Passive' Adamant Skin - The Users body becomes as strong as Adamant ''' '''Monk's Focus - Immunity to Fear, Confusion, and Insanity Vision Quest - Allows the User to do damage to creatures on the Astral plain as if they were on the Physcial Plain. ' '''Cat Reflexes - User always lands up right. ' '''Active Live Essence - Can See the Life Energy of Foes Mana Essence - Can see the Mana of foes Magical Essence - Can see the Bufs of Foes Ki Wave -(20/ Day) Allows the User to shoot a wave of Ki in the form of a energy beam. The Beam can take many diffrent forms and shapes depending on the users settings. This means that the Ki wave can be a two handed blast or a blast from the eyes. Kong's version comes out of his mouth as a Lazah!!! Meditation - (4/ Day) A skill that allows the User to heal themselves with there Ki Heart Break - (2/ Day) A single powerful punch that can kill weak opponents with a single blow and cripple those who survive. The Blow inflicts the Status effect Slow on those who take a direct hit. It also does both Bludgeoned and Piercing Damage. ' '''Volcanic Flash - (1/5 min) A 60 hit combo of super fast strikes that hit so fast that the air itself catches on fire. This gives the move fire damage along with standard Bludgeoned Damage. If used inside of a space with no air the move degrades donw to Furious Flash, a lower tier move that does simple Bludgeoned damage. ' '20 Ton!!! Drop - (1/ 15 min) A skill that increases the Monk's weight to 20 Tons as they slam down onto there opponent. ' '''Will of Fire - (2/ Day) All the Users attacks take on extra fire damage. Lightning Shot - Maritla Arist turns there Ki into Lightning and strikes there opponent with a Lightning infused Kick. ''' '''Charged Fist - (2/ Day) user punches gain extra Lightning Damage 'Magic Breaker - (1/ Hour) User can break Down magical attacks with a single powerful blow. ' 'Volcanon - (1/ Day) A powerful Punch that hits the opponent like a Super Volcano. The force of the blow is so strong that it can send objects flying into space. The move has a long charge up time, but it can be chained with other martial arts moves like Volcanic Flash. ' 'Go Beyond - (1/ Day) A Super Tier level Monk move only available to players who have master both Ki control Physical and Spiritual. The move doubles all the stats of the Monk and gives them a refresh of 1 on all skills. The Flavor Text of the move states that the monk gains the power of the warriors who came before them. ' Category:New World Character Category:Human Category:Demi god Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Ki Master Category:Monk Category:Demigod Category:Characters